


How's That For Your Damn Chaos Theory

by Circe_Black



Series: Alan and Ian [1]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Ian Malcolm is a terrible flirt. In every meaning of the phrase. Ellie Satter is charmed and Alan Grant looks like he wishes the dinosaurs would eat him.But things get a little... chaotic.
Relationships: Alan Grant/Ellie Sattler, Alan Grant/Ian Malcolm
Series: Alan and Ian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844158
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	How's That For Your Damn Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have other stories I should be writing? Yes.  
> However, did I just watch Jurassic Park? Also yes. 
> 
> I'm sorry for this but I needed to get it out of my damn brain.
> 
> Also, most of the convo is from the movie. I think you can tell where I change it tho ;)

The second Ian Malcolm's eyes landed on Doctor Alan Grant he knew he was done. No more ex-Mrs. Malcolms maybe it was time to look for the next ex-Mr. Malcolm instead. Which lead him to a very interesting conversation on a very boring dinosaur tour.

"You're married?" Grant asked the disbelief evident in his voice. The chaotician chuckled to himself and then responded the laugh still in his voice.

"Occasionally," He responded with a flip of his hand." I'm always on the lookout for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm." At this Grant turned to him, blue eyes widened and brows raised in disbelief. Ian fought back a shiver as those blue eyes looked him up and down staring into the depths of his soul. So, like an idiot, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"By the way, Doctor Satter... she's not, like, available is she?" Ian could have smacked himself across the face as Grant looked away from him. His eyes hard and cold like ice.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. You two are..." He trailed off. His heart squeezing in his chest like a ball of lead. Why had he said that? 

"Yeah," Grant said peaking out at him under half-lidded eyes. Ian imagined those eyes watching him in another situation. But then his heart squeezed as he realized what had been admitted. Suddenly the car froze. 

Grant jumped in his seat lifting his hands in surprise. He was so cute.

"What'd I touch?" He asked licking his lips looking around for a switch he hit. Damn, that tongue did things to Ian's gut and a bit lower if he was being completely honest. Grant looked at him crystal eyes staring at him in confusion, oh right he had been asked a question. 

"Um, you didn't touch anything. We stopped." Ian licked his own lips, a thrill chasing down his spine as he noticed Grant notice. He does it again, for science. Unexpectedly, Grant's eyes follow his tongue as it sweeps over his lips. Hesitantly Ian brings a finger up to his lips and lightly sucks. Grant keens, then those eyes are back on Ian and he freezes. Finger in his mouth and eyes wide with arousal. Grant blushes, mutters something about checking on the other jeep, and rushes into the rain. Ian slams his head on the steering wheel and groans. 

Not a few minutes later Grant returns looking more settled and more as he had looked at the beginning of the trip. Ian didn't know whether this was a good or a bad thing. 

Their radio's out too." He said getting into the car. Ian watched the other man settle. Looking away as the other man's eyes sweep over his form he sucks in a breath and slowly lets it out as Grant continues. "Gennaro said to stay put.'

"Are the kids okay?" Ian asked more to keep the oppressive silence that had fallen between the two men at bay. 

"I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" This response startled the chaotician. Grant didn't seem like a kid person but Ellie Satter definitely was. And they were together, weren't they?

"Kids get scared." At that Grant looked at Ian again with pure confusion written across his face.

"What's scary? It's just a little hiccup in the power." The other man said while staring into his eyes. Ian felt himself lean forward. Why was he attracted to this idiot who had no idea how to look after kids? Scratch that an idiot who had no idea how to look after kids and was in a relationship with a very handsome woman the man who he wanted to fuck into the stupid jeep they were in.

"I'm not scared," Ian muttered more to himself than to Grant but the other man responded none the less. 

"I didn't say you were scared," Grant said defensively. Ian hummed. 

"I know." He said reaching a hand up and stroked it down Grant's face. Grant sighed and leaned into Ian's touch as he maneuvered his hand around the back of the other man's head. Grant's eyes met his and the understanding that passed between them set Ian's heart racing. grant's eyes slip closed as their lips meet. Grant's hands come to his body one twisting through his hair the other grasps at his leather jacket. Ian moves a hand down Grant's lean torso to his crotch and squeezes once hard. Grant moans loudly into his mouth and Ian practically loses his mind. 

Adjusts so he is hovering over the other man bearing down on him. The two are biting each other more than kissing now but somehow this is more passionate and filled with desire than anything Ian had ever experienced before. Ian pulls back after a particularly hard bite on Grant's part and the sight that greets him almost has Ian cumming in his pants. Grant's eyes are clouded with lust and unshead tears. His breathing is ragged as he huffs breaths through his parted lips. They are wet and an entrancing shade of pink, almost as pink as the other man's face from the exertion of their makeout. Ian feels a burst of pride. He had done that. Grant huffs and pushes him off grabbing a water bottle and half sits outside of the jeep to get some water in the bottle. Ian preens inwardly, Grant got so hot he literally had to cool off. 

Eventually, his partner reenters the car blushing madly. Ian smirks as he silently holds out his hand for the bottle, Grant shoots him a withering look but still hands over the bottle. Ian winks as he plays up how sensually he takes the bottle in between his lips. He might even bring it up and down a bit but he'd never admit it. He is delighted when the result is Grant blushing, letting out a short cough, and adjusting his hat. Grant's eyes fill with confusion and Ian stops as his companion's eyes dart to the window. 

"Now where does he think he's going?" The doctor asks looking at the lawyer like he's crazy.

"When you've gotta go. You've gotta go." Ian answers, idly shrugs, and reaches out for the other man to pull him back in for another kiss and hopefully a messy blowjob if he's lucky.

However, he is not lucky when the Tyrannosaurus Rex bursts through the now unelectrified fence. Ian curses and Grant sucks in a breath. Ian grabs his hand.

"God, do I hate being right all the time." He grouches. Grant squeezes their intertwined hands as the Rex begins to nose and sniff around their jeep rocking it slightly. 

"Keep absolutely still. Its vision is based on movement." Grant says, his mouth barely moving as he whispers the command. Ian squeezes the man's hand to show that he heard and understands. Even though the fear that paralyzes him Ian feels his heart leap when Grant acknowledges him with a small smile. Which disappears the moment the light shines through the windows of the jeep the kids are in. Grant's hand is now crushing his own, Ian barely feels it.

"Turn the light off. Turn the light off!" Grant's voice is thick with fear as the Rex lumbers over and begins to attack the other jeep. Ian barely feels Grant move as the other man releases his hand and begins rooting around in the back. Apparently finding what he is looking for Grant turns and looks at Ian. Whatever he sees there causes the other man to lunge forward capturing Ian's lips in a desperate kiss as he once again runs out of the jeep. Ian is frozen. That really happened right? He snaps out of it when he hears Grant's strong voice.

"Hey!" Ian feels his heart stop in his chest as Grant calls the T. Rex's attention to him. He can't let him do this. Not alone. He grabs another flare and runs out of the car just as Grant had thrown his to the side. Ian not knowing what to do opens his dumb mouth. His mother always said his mouth would get him in trouble might as well prove her right.

"Hey. Hey!" He calls. The Rex's attention is immediately on him but his attention is on Grant who turns around with terror in his eyes and his face as he screams at Ian.

"Ian- FREEZE!" For a moment Ian lets the feeling of his name from Alan's lips warm him then he is running away from Alan and the kids and most importantly the Rex. Which follows him like a massive, murderous dog. Ian could laugh at the thought.

"Get the kids!" He shouts to Alan over his shoulder as he runs. Alan is waving his hands and he might be crying Ian doesn't dwell on this possibility. 

"Get rid of the flare!" Alan shouts pain and fear in his voice. Ian can't risk turning around not when he can hear the Rex on his heels.

"Get the kids!" He screams again. If Alan saves the kids it will all be worth it. Everything will be worth it. 

"Get rid of the flare!" Alan is definitely crying Ian can hear it in his voice. Why is he crying? Ian shakes his head to free himself of thoughts of Alan, of course, it doesn't work go figure. But he throws the damn flare, why too late as he sprints to the restroom. Maybe that will be his saving grace. 

The head of the Tyrannosaurus belts him through the concrete wall of the bathroom. He falls underneath the light material of the roof he almost screams in pain as he feels fire on his leg. Then again when he watches the creature consider the lawyer before its teeth crush the man's ribs in half. It's strong jaws moving as it eats the man alive. 

Ian does the most sensible thing and passes out. He dreams of blue eyes and hot lips.

"ALAN!" A scream of pure anguish rips through the silence of his dreams. Ian knows that voice it belongs to Ellie Satter, Alan's...person. He doesn't know what they are he just knows that they mean a lot to the other. He can hear Ellie talking to someone as their voices grow closer he groans. Ellie gasps, Ian assumes its at his leg. He assumes it's bad, very bad. 

"He's put a tourniquet on it. Ian? Ian?!" She shouts panic in her voice. She is holding him to her chest. He groans again and summons his assholishness. 

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend." He says Ellie doesn't gift him with the laugh he had been hoping for her eyes looking around blindly. Looking for Alan his heart snarks. The Rex roars again closer, this time when his heart squeezes it's from fear.

"Can we chance moving him?" Her question is directed at the hunter John had hired. His name wasn't coming to Ian at the current moment, but to be fair he was a little preoccupied. 

"Please, chance it!" Ian begs. The hunter grabs Ian and manhandles him towards the Jeep they had arrived in. Ian was thankful but he didn't love being treated like a slab of meat. Ellie was hovering behind, searching for a sign of Alan. Ian didn't let himself dwell on it, after all, if she found anything she would say something. Ian released a heavy sigh as he settled into the back of the jeep. The hunter disappears calling for Ellie. Ian is in his own head not noticing until he feels them. The tremors. 

"Anybody hear that?" He calls, no one answers. Not that he was expecting it but still. "You know what that is? It's an impact tremor is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here." He finishes mostly talking to himself. Ellie and the hunter enter his sight causing him to call out in earnest. "Come on, we have to get out of here. We have to go. Now. Now! Right now! Let's go!" he shouts as Ellie and the hunter get in the car just as the Rex bursts through in all its bloody glory. Both Ellie and Ian scream in terror as the hunter steps on the gas. 

"Must go faster!" Ian shouts. He knows he isn't being helpful but he's kind of terrified and is in a position where he could literally be eaten off the back of a jeep. For some reason, his mind drifts to him going down on Alan in the back of a car. Or vice versa he's not picky. The Rex roaring causes him to evaluate his fight or flight tendencies. "Here it comes! Stand on it! Fifth-gear!" Ian backs up the gear shift fitting neatly between his ass cheeks. Once again his mind brings up Alan behind him and he shivers in delight. Thankfully the hunter screams in his ear waking him up.

"Get off the stick!" That's the first time he's ever heard that from a man. "Bloody move." Right moving. Ian moves his ass however not soon enough. 

"Look out!" Ellie screams. They all duck below the tree that the T. Rex bursts through, well that isn't terrifying or anything he thinks. The Rex buts the car causing Ian and Ellie to scream again. Muldoon, the hunter as Ian suddenly remembers, gets the jeep into gear and they surge forward. The Rex slows to a stop behind them. They all breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Think they'll have that on the tour?" Ian chokes out as they drive through the night. 

When they get to the visitors center Muldoon goes off to do whatever men like him do. Ellie gets him comfortable and gives him a shot of morphine and then leaves after telling him about the footprints in the mud. Ian comforts himself with the fact that Alan is still alive. He sleeps.

Ian barely remembers the move to the control room but as he stretches out on the stoop where he's laying he attempts to look sexy. It may be laughable but he wants to look good for Alan. The others talk around him as his thoughts revolve around the blue-eyed beauty. But when the Lysine Contingency is mentioned he has to speak. 

"How soon before they become comatose?" The others look at him in surprise. The rather hot computer nerd Mr. Arnold responds.

"It would be totally painless." He started Ian didn't give a damn. If it would help Alan now that's all that mattered. "They'd just slip into unconsciousness and they die." Ian hummed that didn't seem so bad. 

"How long before they slip into unconsciousness?" He knew that the answer would determine Alan's fate.

"About," Arnold began and Ian had to physically stop himself from doing something stupid like waving his hand for him to continue. "Seven days, more or less." Ian's heart sinks a bit. Alan was still out there but if they did it then the dinosaurs would be dead and they wouldn't have to struggle to survive. He begins to speak but Ellie beats him to the punch. 

"Seven days?! Seven days?! Oh, great. Oh good. Clever." She says pleased. Ian agrees.

"That'll- It'd be a first; man and dinosaur all die together. John's plan." In retrospect, he didn't think the last dig would be well respected. It wasn't. 

Naturally, John's plan to turn it on and off again fails. So their merry band moves to John's secret underground bunker. Ian almost loses his shit as Ellie verbally slaps Hammond for being a sexist pig. Maybe he should marry her, he bet she was just as feisty in bed. He wondered how Alan was with his big strong hands. How they felt on his face, how they would feel on his ass, on his cock. He almost groaned. Hammond lead Ellie into another dead end so Ian took over briefly before he was ignored and his thoughts returned to Alan. 

Hammond's panicked calls of "Grant? Grant!" Awaken Ian from the sort of sleep he had been in where was Ellie? What was happening to Alan? He began to sit winced and passed out again. The name Alan on his lips in pure desperation.

Ian awakes in a Jeep as Ellie, the kids, and thankfully Alan Grant hops in beside him. He gives Ian a tight smile and intertwines their fingers. They both miss the looks that Ellie gives them, pained but also full of joy. Ian is helped by Alan onto the plane like he can't bear to leave him. Ian shudders happily at the thought. The kids flank Alan who gives him a sad smile. Ian plops his injured leg into the man's lap as they all laugh as they fly off into the sunset.

The second Ian is let out of the hospital Alan takes him out to dinner. They both know it's a formality that they don't need. In the future, they will laugh and say they considered it foreplay. They skipped desert and found it back at Alan's apartment. 

Ian pushed Alan against the door unbuttoning his shirt as the other man groaned into the kiss beneath him. His hands were busy undoing Ian's belt. And then his pants. Ian shuddered and pulled back.

"Eagar aren't you, darling?" Ian purred as he leaned in to kiss the blue-eyed man's neck causing Alan to groan and fist a hand through his hair.

"Ian...please." Alan gasped and Ian groaned. He grabbed the backs of Alan's thighs and commanded him to jump barely pulling back enough to breathe. 

"Bedroom," Ian growled before biting into Alan's shoulder. He huffed and lead Ian through the apartment throwing Alan onto the bed. He chuckled as he bounced once, then twice before Ian was on him again. Their clothes had been lost, only boxers separated them. Ian ground himself into Alan reveling in the moans and gasps the other man made. He hissed in pain. Alan paused, causing Ian to huff, he chuckled and flipped them. Ian opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out as Alan took off his boxers. Alan was average in width and length but just seeing his cock made him groan. Alan reached over his head and grabbed a condom. Ian hadn't been fucked in a while and he wasn't looking forward to it. He swallowed his disappointment as he groaned and tugged his boxers off. Alan's gasp of surprise gave him pause. 

"I-Is that going to fit?" Ian's pulse thundered. Alan continued. "I haven't done this in a while so I thought I was prepared but maybe not he mused." Alan put the condom on Ian's chest. The other man was confused. Prepared? What did he mean?

"Sweet Mary mother of God." Ian almost came when Alan turned and pulled his cheeks aside showing the butt plug. The sound of it being pulled from Alan's ass would always be one of Ian's favorite sounds. He groaned and his hands came and flexed on Alan's hips. The other also groaned.

"I'm clean." Ian's big mouth strikes again. Alan turned to look over his shoulder. Blue-eyes wide and pink lips parted. This wasn't going to take Ian long. Especially not when Alan beamed and turned back to lay on Ian's chest. Their lips barely brushing.

"Me too." Ian couldn't stop the full-body shudder, Alan's responding laugh lit him on fire. He moved back and grabbed some lube. He poured a liberal amount on his fingers and worked himself for a little bit. Biting his lip. Ian was about to lean up and kiss him when Alan lubed up his cock and took him all in one thrust. Ian was big, seven inches, with decent girth and a slight curve at the end of his dick. He wasn't easy for beginners and Ian wasn't sure if he was happy knowing Alan seemed to be a pro.

He took it back. Thank god Alan was a pro. The other man had begun bouncing on his cock like he did it for a damn living. 

"Ian I'm not going to last long." He groaned his head tipped back in ecstasy. 

"Neither am I, Alan. Just please don't stop." Alan came to the sound of his name and Ian came as he tightened around him. 

"Damn. I didn't see that coming." Ian groaned. Alan leaned down kissed him and shot him a look. 

"What chaos theory didn't help you predict that?" Alan said hoping off of his cock and strolling into the bathroom. Ian didn't have it in him to correct Alan on what chaos theory was especially not when Alan beckoned him from the bathroom. 

Shower sex was now one of his favorite things to do with Alan from then on. 

As they lay in bed together after the two decided that the best way to face the world was to stay together. Ian Malcolm decided that there needed to be two Mr. Malcolms but that was a story for a different day. 


End file.
